Naruto - The addition of Izanagi Rin
by Guardian Kulia
Summary: Izanagi Rin is added into the ordinary life of the Konoha Shinobi world. Watc- I Mean read, As she goes through thick and thin and...Find love? (Hinata ends up with Kiba in this one but still has a small crush on Naruto as a child) (Naruto x Oc (Izanagi Rin)) *Im sorry, I m not good at summaries*
1. Enter! Uzumaki Naruto and Izanagi Rin!

NARUTO:

Book One: "Enter, Uzumaki Naruto! _and Izanagi Rin!"_

**Narration:**

_A long time ago, A demon fox with nine tails existed When that tail was swung, It would destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami._

_To counter it, The people gathered ninjas. __**"Hold it there until the Fourth arrives!" **_A man that was badly injured shouted towards his fellow Shinobi. _**"Don`t let it get closer to our village!" **_Another man, kneeling on the ground ordered.

_One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died._

_That ninja was known as the __**Fourth Hokage.**_

_**(*(In the middle of six candles was a blonde haired baby with a spiral mark on his stomach.)*)**_

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

Naruto Opening One.

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

In the academy- "Rins POV"

"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that." Boring Iruka droned on to a tied up Na-Kun (Naruto) on the floor. "You shouln`t be fooling around like that." Na-Kun only puffed his cheeks and looked away. "HEY! Maybe if you weren`t so boring, Maybe Na-Kun would try to listen in class!" I shouted out, Standing up quickly and pointing an index finger at the Ninja. A few people snickered at my comment. "Gah..." Iruka turned to the class and pointed. "We`re going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!" He shouted. The whole classes eyes widened. "WHAT?!" We shouted in disbelief.

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

"Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" The annoying pink haired fangirl started. "Okay." He said, Assuring Sakura she passed. "I did it!" The stupid girl screeched. "Did you see that Sasuke-Kun?!" She asked desperately. "Next, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called. Sasuke walked past, not even aknowledging Sakura was alive. He did the transformation perfectly, too. "All right. You pass, too." Sasuke just walks off. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto just grins. "Rin-chan! Wanna help me here?" He shouts towards me. I nod whilst Iruka is completely confused. Hinata is blushing whilst looking at Na-Kun. Probably wishing us luck.

Na-Kun turns into a blonde pigtail girl whilst I turn into a shirtless Iruka. "Mou, Iru-Koi!" `Naruko` As Na-Kun named her/him said in a...special way. "Ill take care of you." I said in Iruka`s voice, trying not to laugh out loud.

We looked at him and he was having a major nose transformed back. "AHAHAHAHA! Na-Kun! I think that was the best reaction we`ve gotten yet! AHAHA!" I said to the hysterical boy next to me. "That was great!" He said to me, then turned to Iruka. "How was _that_?! I call it the seduction technique!" Our laughing didn`t last very long until- "YOU IDIOTS! DON`T INVENT SUCH DUMB TECHNIQUES!"

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

"Damn it, Damn it..." Na-kun muttered next to me as we cleaned the Hokage`s faces. "You two aren`t going home until you clean it up good!" Iruka shouted at us. "I DIDN`T EVEN DO THIS!" I shout at him. "No! But you helped him hide! So you take the blame, too!" Na-kun`s head suddenly shot up. "I dont care. No ones waiting for me at home, Anyway." He shouts at Iruka. "Yeah! Me neither!" I add as we go back to cleaning. I could tell Iruka felt guilty. Naruto...Rin..." We looked up at him. "What is it now?" Na-Kun asks. "Well, If you guys clean all that up, I`ll treat you two to some ramen tonight." He told us. "Huh?" We say in unison. "ALRIGHT! I`LL DO MY BEST, THEN!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could. "Me too!" I second that.

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

Narration:

_" Enter! Uzumaki Naruto and Izanagi Rin!"_

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

Ichiraku Ramen:

Iruka sat on the right side next to a wall and Na-kun sat next to him. I sat next to Na-kun.

"Naruto, Why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokages are, Right?" Iruka asks. I want to know that too..."Yeah, Na-Kun, Why _did_ you do that?" I stop eating to look at him. "`Course I do." He answers before he drinks the rest of the broth left in the bowl. "In other words, Those who carried the name of Hokage were the number one ninjas in the village, Right?" Na-Kun added. "And I hear the Fourth one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox." ((A/N: If you didn`t read the Narration opening, I suggest you do if you`re confused)) "Then why did you...?" Iruka started. I decided to stay quiet.

"I`m going to become Hokage one day and become greater than any of the other Hokages!" Na-kun told us proudly, Pointing his chopstick at Iruka. I placed mine down and gave him a hug from behind, Rubbing his (Surprisingly soft o/_\\\o) hair with my hand. "Oh! Na-Kun`s grown up!" He tries and fails to get me off as I loop my hands around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder like I have many times before. He sighs and gives up, Returning to his conversation with Iruka, Who was smiling.

"Then I`m going to make everyone in the village recognise my powers!" He shouts, triumphantly. "By the way, Sensei. Can I have a favour?" Na-kun asks. "You want another bowl?" He guesses. Na-kun probably wants to try on his headband. "No, Can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" He asks. "Me too! Me too!" I raise my hand. "Oh, This? No. This is proof you graduated school and you`re a real ninja. You two`ll get yours tomorrow." He told us. "Meany!" "Boring!" We said at the same time that probably sounded like "Meorbiny!" Iruka only laughed. "Is that why you took your goggles off, Naruto? Hahaha!" **"I WANT ANOTHER BOWL!" **"Eh?!"

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called come to the classroom next door. The topic is the Replication technique." Iruka said, Reading off of a piece of paper. Crap! That`s Na-kuns weakness.

As Naruto left, I felt worried. I knew he wasn`t going to pass...

"Izanagi Rin!" Iruka called for me. I walked in, Worried. "Did...Did Na-Kun pass?" I ask the two instructors. "No, He didn`t and I won`t allow you to mess up on purpose again for him! Do it properly!" Iruka shouted at me. I looked at the floor. "Fine..." I did the technique perfectly. "Congratulations. You pass." I walk up and hostily snatch the headband from Mizuki-sensei`s hands, Muttering "Congratulations my butt..." I walked out to see Na-Kun on a swing, Looking down. "Isn`t that the Uzumaki kid?" "So, He didn`t pass?" "If he passed, We would have been in big trouble." "After all, he is the carrier of-" "SHH! Its law. We`re not allowed to talk about that!" I glared at the gossiping mothers. They instantly shut up. "Na-Kun!" I walk up to him. "Oh! You passed. Thats g-great. Rin...-chan!" He says with an unconvincing fake smile. "Na-Kun. Sorry, I won`t be able to be with you in class anymore. We`re still best friends, Right?" I ask, Hoping he`s not mad at me. "Yeah! Of course! Why would you think that we weren`t?!" He smiled a more genuine smiles. "Thanks. I`ve gotta get home, I`m *Yawn* Really tired. Don`t be out too late, Ok?" I give him a grin. "Yeah, I won`t, Riri-chan." I pause. "You haven`t used that nickname in a while, Na-Kun." I smile. "Yeah. I thought i`d start with it again. Bye, Riri-Chan!" He waved at me with his new found fox grin.

I went home, Not knowing what would happen through the night.

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK******LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK******LINE BREAK ***

**Well, I think that went well for chapter one. If anything is wrong, Review and tell me please. I dont know how long it will take me to update each chapter but ill try my best.**

**Arigato and Sayonara!**

**~Guardian Kulia-imouto!**


	2. Enter! Uzumaki Naruto and Izanagi Rin! 2

NARUTO!

Book One: "Enter! Uzumaki Naruto _and Izanagi Rin!_"

**Narration:**

_A long time ago, A demon fox with nine tails existed When that tail was swung, It would destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami._

_To counter it, The people gathered ninjas._**_"Hold it there until the Fourth arrives!"_**__A man that was badly injured shouted towards his fellow Shinobi. **_"Don`t let it get closer to our village!"_**__Another man, kneeling on the ground ordered.

_One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died._

_That ninja was known as the_**_Fourth Hokage._**

**_(*(In the middle of six candles was a blonde haired baby with a spiral mark on his stomach.)*)_**

***LINE BREAK *** LINE BREAK***

In the Forest RINS POV:

I ran through the forest as fast as possible. `Na-Kun…He wouldn`t…Would he? Oh my god, I swear, Na-Kun, If you did, I will not buy you Ramen for a week!` I thought as I finally saw the golden hair of my best friend. "He`s just trying to get the scroll back." I craned my head to see Mizuki-sensei on a tree trunk. `So he`s the villain here? I knew it. He didn`t seem natural from the first day!` Iruka-sensei was on the floor with a giant shuriken in his back.

Naruto suddenly ran off in the other direction. "Naruto?! NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei shouted, Raising his arm towards the direction he ran in. `Damn it, Na-Kun! What are you thinking?` I thought, Heading of as quietly as possible towards the way Na-Kun went. "Naruto isn`t one to cha…" I didn`t hear the rest as I struggled to keep up with Na-kun.

I was gasping for breath whilst trying to catch up to the boy leaping on all fours onto different trees. "Na-ku…n!" I try to shout but my voice is hoarse from the heavy breathing I was doing…I doubt he heard me. I started to remember how I found out about his plan.

FLASHBACK:

**I woke up to ninjas jumping around, Sounding distressed. "What the heck is going on?!" I shout in my half-conscious state. "YOU! Your demon friend has taken our sacred scroll! Where is he?!" I was screamed at by a Jounin. "I don't know! Maybe that's why I asked WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed back at him. "That Uzumaki kid, YOUR BEST FRIEND, Has taken OUR SACRED SCROLL!" He said to me, trying to be quieter. I suddenly realised what was going on and threw on my clothes.**

END OF FLASHBACK:

I finally found him behind a tree. I saw Mizuki and Iruka-sensei talking near it. "Why are you protecting that monster?" Mizuki says. That made me want to go out there and- "He`s just gonna push all his rage into the scroll and destroy the village!" … … … "So its true…" Na-Kun whispered. "Iruka-sensei never believed in me… he just thinks i`m some…beast. Some kind of freak…" His eyes narrowed. Or, Atleast that's what I saw. It`s really dark out here. "That is how beasts are." Now both mine and Na-kuns eyes widened. "But that's not who Naruto is. He`s nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. Works hard, Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him… But his suffering only makes him stronger...And since he met Rin, He`s just seemed brighter." I was tearing up. "That's what separates him from being a beast. You`re wrong. He`s nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He`s Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!" Even in the dark, I could tell he was sobbing. I just had too…

I was about to step out of the bushes when he up and kicked Mizuki –Who was attacking Iruka when I was concentrated on Na-Kun- away. "Not bad…For a brat." Mizuki just HAD to comment. "Ever touch my sensei and i`ll kill you." He told the traitor- Mizuki. "Such big words for a little kid. Let`s see if you can back them up." Mizuki smirked at Na-kun. "Bring it, Fool! I`ll throw it back at you a thousand times worse!" Na-kun said, Making a similar symbol. `Shadow clone Jutsu? I thought he couldn`t do that…` I felt pride as the area was surrounded by Na-Kuns. `I`m proud, Na-kun! You`ll be a great hokage!` I thought happily as the clones.

"Whats wrong?! Come at me?!" Echoed around the forest. "Well, Then!" One clone said, Silencing all the others. "If you`re not coming to us, We`ll come to you!" Na-Kun shouted, Attacking him, Clones following. I smiled proudly at Na-Kun from the tree trunk I had transferred my hiding spot to during the fight. "Hehehe…I went a little too far." Na-Kun sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. I debated coming out now or not at all.

"Iruka-Sensei. You ok?" Na-Kun asked with genuine worry and curiosity. "Yeah…" He was dumbfounded. "Naruto, Come over here. Theres something I want give you." Iruka-sensei said. This gained my attention. Iruka told Na-Kun to close his eyes. When I saw Iruka remove his forehead protector, I was excited. "Now, Iruka-sensei?" Na-Kun asked. "Yep! Now, Naruto." He opened his eyes.

When Na-kun realized, He was astonished. `HE PASSED!` "Congratulations, Naruto. How about I treat you to a bowl of Ramen?" … … …

Naruto glomped Iruka-sensei. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" I chose this as the right moment to come out of my hiding spot.

I decided to jump ontop of Na-kun whilst he was still on Iruka-sensei, Causing them both to grunt in pain/Surprise. "NA-KUN! You did it! You graduated!" I shouted. Hugging him as hard as I could. "Ow! That hurts!" Iruka-sensei said. I guess he was aloud to complain since we were still ontop of him.

"Riri-chan! Stop!" Naruto whined. I laughed as we left to get Ramen.


End file.
